


Place

by FatJihoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatJihoon/pseuds/FatJihoon
Summary: Jihoon’s favorite place is Kang Daniel’s arms.





	Place

Daniel awoke from a series of loud snores from the small boy intertwined with his body. The boy’s face was tinted pink, sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, and a burning temperature.

Jihoon was sick. Although the consequences were clear to Daniel, he gave into the younger’s stubbornness, wanting to be in Daniel’s arms.

Daniel groaned as he tried to pull himself away from the others grip. Forcing himself out of bed to start a relaxing shower for the younger after he awakes.

“Jihoon ah~ Come on let's take a shower so you can get that sweat off!” Daniel cooed, rubbing Jihoon’s cheeks as the boy squinted and groaned. “Hyung- please a little longer.” Jihoon slurred, pulling the blankets over himself.

“Comeon Jihoonie! You’re gonna start to stink if you lay in bed longer!” Daniel announced, reaching over pulling the covers off Jihoon, then attacked the younger’s tummy with tickles.

“Ahh! Daniel- Stopp!” Jihoon exclamed, full of giggles. “Alright, but promise me you’ll go take a shower. I already set it up for you.” The older assured, ruffling Jihoon’s hair. “Alright~” Jihoon puffed as he pushed himself off the bed, walking off into the bathroom, turning around only to stick his tongue out at Daniel before locking the door.

…

“Jihoon-ah! When you’re finished dressing come eat please!” Daniel yelled down the hallway, finishing up their small breakfast. “Coming!” Jihoon shouted as faint footsteps echoed down the hall. “Feeling better now from the shower~” the younger sighed, wiggling into the chair. Jihoon then propped his elbows to the counter, as he watched Daniel move through the kitchen finishing their meals up with caution.

“That’s good hear! Hopefully that cold will be gone by tonight.” Daniel soothed as he placed a cup of water in front of Jihoon, then sliding he younger’s cold medicine beside it.“One more time?” Jihoon groaned, eyeing the bottle of cold syrup. “Yes Hoonie~ The faster you take it, the faster your cold will go away!” Daniel murmured, quiclkly wiping down the counter surface, then placing their plates across from eachother. “Now eat up~” he cheered, watching Jihoon’s face light up to the sight of food.

…

Daniel took the sign of Jihoon poking the leftover foods with his fork as the idnitial that the younger was finished. He reached towards the bottle, then opened it, delivering the syrup to a small table spoon.

“Open up!” Daniel exclaimed as the spoon engaged Jihoon’s lips. Slowly Jihoon opened his mouth to engulf the odd-tasting syrup, quickly swallowing it in disgust. “Yuck!” Jihoon squeaked, scrunching his face in dislike, which earned a few chuckles from Daniel.

...

“Now Jihoon, you’re going to bed early to sleep off the rest of this cold, no gaming till tomorrow.” Daniel urged the younger into resting. “But HYUNNNGGG!” Jihoon whined, pulling Daniel’s arm dramatically. “I really wanna play some video games with you!” Jihoon continuously cried, engulfing all of Daniel’s arm into his grip. 

“No Jihoon, you’re sick and need to rest right now.” Daniel sterner, turning down the younger’s tempting offer. “Fine!” Jihoon blew up, stomping away from the older. “Brat.” Daniel whispered under his breath, standing up to chase after Jihoon.

“Come on now Jihoon..” Daniel said squeezing the boys frame with a hug. “No Hyung. I don’t wanna sleep with you.” Jihoon scolded, pushing Daniel’s warm arms away. “Don’t say it like that Hoon..” Daniel flushed,slightly embarrassed by the youngers words.

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to cuddle with you Hoonie~” Daniel now whining, entangling his arms around the younger’s waist.

With a few more of Daniel’s whines, Jihoon finally gave in scooting closer into Daniel’s arms. ”Fine.” Jihoon fake pouted snuggling into Daniel’s soft chest.

Soothingly, Daniel ran his fingers through Jihoon’s hair comforting the younger into his sleep, then soon dozing of to the view of Jihoon’s happily sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda fell upon this story in my previous works~ Thought I’d share a remade version of it here!  
> This is a REUPLOAD and EDITED version of my original story.


End file.
